


Just One Moment

by Yukito



Category: Terminator
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse in the life of John and Kate Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesinspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesinspiration/gifts).



In the future, there weren’t flying cars or universal free health care or pills that turned into whole meals. World hunger hadn’t been cure, AIDS was still an issue, and cancer was ever present. The future didn’t hold any of the promises that the movies had said it would, except for one.

Machines.

What were once created to help keep us safe, to make our lives easier, had turned against us in the matter of hours. A computer virus had taken over every computer across the globe and shortly after, nuclear war. More than half of the human race disappeared in a blink of the eye.

Those who survived, struggled. Radiation poisoning killed those who appeared strong; others were poisoned by radioactive food scrounged too close to the blast zones. But even then, others survived. SkyNet referred to the human existence as a plague and compared us to cockroaches.

But one man rose from the out of the darkness and challenged them. One man refused to back down.

 _’Connor? What the hell is happening? Who's in charge there?’_

 _‘I am’_

 _‘Connor, can you help us?’_

John Connor. It was name that every Resistance fighter came to know. It didn’t matter where you went or what language you spoke, the name John Connor garnered respect, reverence, and hope.

To most he was their saviour, the one who would bring the destruction of the machines and end the war. But to a select few he was more than that. He was John Connor the man. The one who struggled, who bled, who carrying too much weight on his shoulders. A man unreadable, unmovable, and often unreachable.

John Connor was two men in one and that was what threatened to tear him apart.

~*~*~

“It’s getting cold.” Kate’s voice broke the silence of the night as she approached the man standing out on the cliff overlooking Los Angeles. It was hard to see any detail in the dark, but Kate knew that John would be staring intently at the fires and the machines on patrol with a furrowed brow and tight lip. His mind would be full of burden.

She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You should come inside and get some sleep.”

The moment Kate’s hand touched his shoulder, John felt a rush of warmth spread from his shoulder to his chest and all the thoughts that were rumbling in his head stopped and focused on her. He turned his head. In the darkness he could make out the outline of her hair which he knew to be his favourite colour of red. The reflection from the fires below in the city made visible her eyes which stared intently on him. They were always pleading to share the burden.

“He’s out there somewhere.” The thoughts were seeping their way back into his mind. John turned his gaze back over the city. “Kyle Reese. My father.”

Kate couldn’t imagine how John was feeling. While she had lost her father in a horrible way, she had known who her father was and had grown up with him. There also wasn’t the added pressure of fulfilling one’s own destiny. Kate couldn’t even begin to figure how someone would handle that. But John was.

 

“We’ll find him.” Kate reassured as her hand moved from his shoulder to press firmly on John’s lower back. She pulled in closer to him, pressing her body to the side of John’s body. With her protruding belly, it was hard to get as close as she used too, but with enough manoeuvring, it was made possible. She could now make out more of his features and see the small smoke of breath when he exhaled.

John closed his eyes and remained silent and Kate stood by him in silence too. There were times they sat by each other in complete silence for hours. Sometimes, all that was needed was to know the other person was there.

“What do you think he’ll be like?” John finally broke the silence and again turned to look at his wife who was beside him.

Kate pondered the question for a moment before responding. “I imagine him to be a lot like you.” Kate could see in his eyes that John was about to question her opinion and pressed on, “A sense of right and wrong, generous, kind, and willing to help someone in need no matter what the cost.”

Even in the dark, Kate could see John’s eyes soften and she felt his muscles relax. He might not have agreed with her, and she would never know if he did or not, but her comment was at least some solace for him and that was all that mattered to Kate.

“But in order to find out,” Kate said with a soft voice as she leaned up to whisper in John’s ear. “You’re going to need to be well rested.”

Before Kate could pull away, she felt John’s hands framing her face. He was wearing gloves, but his fingers were bare and rough against her soft skin. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his hands before suddenly his lips were on her own and he was kissing her.

Kate moulded against her husband and kissed him back. For a moment neither of them were standing on the edge of a scene of mass destruction. They had no responsibilities, no burdens, and no worries. It was just them, Kate and John Connor, expressing their feelings for one another.

 _Connor, we need you. The patrols are back._

The sudden crackle of the radio shattered the illusion and the two pulled back from each other. Their hands lingered on each other’s body as they stared quietly. There was so much they could say to one another, but they never had to. They just knew.

 _Kate, we need you in the infirmary!_

They could no longer wait. Kate looked at John one last time, her lips pressing together for a brief moment before she let go of John and he let go of her. They walked back to the camp and to their duties once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little treat for you because I absolutely love John and Kate Connor and it was so much fun to write them again! Please enjoy! :)


End file.
